


Derek Does the Babysitter

by Dirtykinkylove



Series: Infidelity Kink [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Babysitter Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtykinkylove/pseuds/Dirtykinkylove
Summary: Derek fucks his son's babysitter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's cliche, but a cliche for a reason right?

"Hold your cheeks open," Derek commanded, hacking up a thick wad of spit that he dribbled onto Stiles' exposed asshole. He pushed the liquid inside, groaning lightly at the tight clench of the anal muscle around his finger. Stiles was facedown over the couch arm, his mole-dotted body flushed and sweaty, and Derek swatted his buttocks again, admiring the red imprint of his hand starkly outlined on the otherwise pale flesh.

"I said, hold them apart."

Stiles moaned and reached back, his long fingers holding his body open for Derek's gaze, and he couldn't help but swell with pride over how well Stiles submitted to his authority. To reward his obedience, Derek leaned down and swirled his tongue around the crinkled opening until he stabbed the thick short muscle forward, fucking in and out in imitation of how he longed to thrust his cock.

"Oh gooodddd, Mr. Haallleee."

The high-pitched squeak coupled with the honorific made Derek bring a hand to his cock so he didn't come too soon. He never realized until Stiles how much he enjoyed being the dominant in bed. Or, in this case, the living room. He hadn't fucked his babysitter in his bed yet, though the thought of having the sweaty lean teenager spunking all over his sheets made his cock twitch even more. He wondered what Kate would think if she came home right now to see her husband of seven years eating out their child minder; would she watch and critique his performance the way she did when  _they_ had sex, or would she enjoy watching his hulking body overwhelm the younger male's smaller frame?

"I'm gonna come - oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!"

Derek drew back with a slurp and fucked his hard cock deep inside the tender boycunt, sliding past the tight anal ring until his balls thumped against the surprisingly round globes of Stiles' ass. He rode the teenager with ease, his thigh muscles flexing with each thrust as he hammered the boy's prostate. He'd fooled around with other guys in college before falling in love with Kate and settling down into suburbia with the white picket fence and working on the two point five kids. He hadn't missed it much, or so he thought, until the day he opened the door to let this orally fixated, loudmouth, bundle of endless energy into his house to watch his two year old son Mathieu while he worked out of his home office. 

It hadn't taken long - maybe two weeks - before Derek found himself furtively watching Stiles and cataloging each glimpse of flat belly or flash of lean thighs when he picked up Mathieu or bent over. It all came to a head - pun definitely intended - when Stiles came over after Lacrosse practice still in his uniform. Derek had lost it over knowing the kid's junk was trapped up in a jock strap and he'd pushed Stiles against the wall, begging to be allowed to see his crotch. Stiles had stripped his shorts off so fast that he almost tripped and they both groaned when the dirty white jock strap appeared. Derek dropped to his knees and took a deep whiff of lusty teen boy mixed with sweat and grass, mouth salivating. It hadn't taken long for Stiles to spill down Derek's throat; he'd gone crazy then, forcing Stiles to the ground but canting his hips up so Derek could jerk off and come all over his asscheeks.

The shy confession of being a virgin had made Derek glad he hadn't just fucked the kid to the ground like he originally wanted, so the next time Stiles came over, Derek took him into the guest bedroom and spent two hours eating him out and lubing his asshole so much, Derek nearly slid out with his first thrust. It became a regular thing for Stiles to come over whenever Kate was out regardless of whether he was needed to babysit or not. Derek enjoyed talking to the kid, but liked it better when his dick was in the kid's throat or ass. Stiles was so good at taking directions and wanted nothing more than to be used as Derek's cock-sock, which Derek happily obliged.

Now Derek fucked through Stiles' sensitivity, ignoring the pained whines as the teen's softened dick rubbed against the couch. He needed to come, fill Stiles up. "I'm gonna plug your boypussy tonight and make you eat dinner with your dad while wearing it," he grunted, swiveling his hips to get the best friction. Stiles whined again, though this time out of sheer lust, and Derek exploded, fucked his hips tight against Stiles' ass so none of his seed would escape. When he finally softened, he reached towards the back of the couch where the hot pink butt plug lay. He reluctantly pulled out and then corkscrewed the silicone stopper, admiring the contrast of neon colors against Stiles' pale skin. He leaned down and kissed Stiles' neck before pulling away completely and swiftly dragging his jeans back up.

Kate was due home soon with Mathieu and he needed to get dinner started for them.


End file.
